


Won't Say I'm in Love

by AquaBurst07



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney's House of Mouse, Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dipper is an Adult in this, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Reverse Dipper, Reverse Pines, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper is sitting at the House of Mouse, Winnie-the-Pooh asks him if he's dating Bill, taking him back by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Say I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is what you get when you watch Sock Opera randomly, hope you are happy brain!
> 
> As a side note, reverse!Dipper is around 18 or 19 in this.

Dipper sat on a chair in front of a table in the House of Mouse, taking a sip off his Pitt Soda. 

“Hey, Dipper?” Pooh, who was sitting beside him, said, tossing him from his train of thought. 

“Yes,” he replied, composing himself in front of the cartoon bear. 

“Are you dating Bill Cipher?” 

Dipper swallowed his drink hard, giving a few coughs. “What?”

“Well,” the bear began. “You two spend a lot of time together. Last week you did place your hands on top of each others.” 

“When are you gonna own up. You got it bad!” some of the Muses sang from the table beside them. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” 

“Really? I could’ve sworn…” 

“Well…” he trailed off. 

How did he feel about the triangle? He was a fun villain to be around and probably one of the ones here he did respect. Did he…? 

“Hey, Pine Tree!” Bill called out, flying over. 

“Hey, Bill.”

With a snap of Bill’s finger, he made a screaming head appear on the table. Pooh rushed off, probably to alert Mickey about what just happened. 

“You know Mickey is going to not be happy about this like last time,” Dipper said, looking up at where Bill was floating. 

“Yeah, yeah. I will deal with Mickey when the time comes. Come on!” Bill said. “Let’s find another table.” 

“Okay.” 

Dipper trailed along side Bill. Maybe he did have a crush on him.


End file.
